Just for Losing you
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Alma was just a girl who struggled with school,bullies and nightmares.But when a new student enters her life,will she discover what she's truly capable of.And can she keep herself out of the wrong hands.At least she's not going through it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**An idea that occurred to me when I learned a little about Alma from F.E.A.R and seeing pictures of Voyager Mindwipe from Revenge of the Fallen. This couple seems almost perfect in my mind. This is written with Alma starting out a normal teenager who later discovers how to use her psychic powers through the help of the mysterious Mark Whipingson, known mostly as Mindwipe. Another note, anywhere you see () will mean that there would be a curse word, but I'll leave that to your imagination to what it is.**

Her dark yellow eyes examined the classroom as she listened to the teacher's lecture. Her long black hair came down over her eyes. Sighing, Alma flipped her hair back, pausing for but a second.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a tall, thin boy standing there, his long black hair gelled back. She didn't get a good look at him, finding herself lost in his blank, silvery grey eyes.

"Miss Wade, are you still with us?" the teacher's voice droned, snapping her out of what she saw. Looking again, she saw no-one standing there.

"Sorry sir, just spaced out for a second," she muttered, ignoring the few sniggers behind her back. She sighed as she pretended to pay attention to the teacher's words, her mind wandering elsewhere. Her nightmares had been getting better and worse at the same time.

Worse, as in the things she saw in them were more gruesome and terrifying with each night. Better, as in the fact she wasn't seeing these things alone. Always with her, standing at her side, was the silver eyed boy she had seen. She shook her head. That boy was a figment of her imagination, only seen today by a trick of the light.

She was just about to start paying attention when there was a knock at the door. When it opened, the school secretary walked in. She said something to the teacher, before heading back out, leaving the door open.

"Well class, it seems we have a new student. Say hello to Mark Whipingson," the teacher said, trying to put in some enthusiasm as the boy walked in. Alma looked up, her eyes widening in surprise.

The boy who walked in had long, gelled back black hair, a black jacket and trousers and trainers. What had shocked Alma were his eyes, which seemed to glow a bright silver. While the rest of him looked like a normal teenager, his eyes had a strange blankness that was apparent with his gaze.

"Now Mark, there's an empty seat next to Alma, so if you please sit down, we may continue. Just come to me afterwards if you have any questions," the teacher muttered, indicating to the chair. As Mark sat down, Alma tried not to stare.

"So, you're Alma Wade, daughter of Harlan Wade," Mark whispered, bringing Alma out of her fake concentration. As much as she was used to people knowing who she was, it was his voice that surprised her. It almost sounded hypnotic.

"Yeah, the freaky daughter of a rich man, that's me," she replied, trying to sound uncaring.

"I wouldn't say freaky. Just a little different. People just can't accept it," he whispered, his head facing forward, but his blank silver eyes were on her. She was finding it hard not to stare back, only to find it made her head hurt.

"I should know, I've been there," Mark whispered, returning his eyes to the front.

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded, but even so, Alma always had a table to herself. She was just about to bite into her lunch when something hit her, erecting a sigh before she took a bite.

"Who the heck threw that? I thought I just threw it at freaky girl," came the voice of the apparent thrower.

"Was that just a confession?" a low, dark voice whispered, making Alma whirl round. Looking down on her assailant was Mark, his blank silver eyes actually showing hints of irritation.

"So what if it was....?" the boy argued, stuttering when Mark's gaze grew intense. "I....I won't do it again....." the boy stuttered, quickly looking away. Mark simply grunted, drifting towards Alma's table.

"You didn't need to stand up for me. I'm used to all that," Alma mumbled, avoiding Mark's gaze.

"You shouldn't need to be. No-one should be," Mark whispered. "You can trust me you know. I know what you're going through," he reassured, this comment finally making Alma look him in the eye, ready to tell him he didn't know anything.

"Trust me, you really....." she started to say, stopping when his blank silver eyes intensified. Within the blankness, she could see the pain, anger and sadness they hid.

"No-one should go through anything alone. Especially nightmares," he said before walking off as the bell rang.

* * *

"_How does he know about my nightmares? Not even my dad knows about them!"_ she wondered, lost in her thoughts as she walked home. She wasn't aware of the person following her.

"Hey you!" the guy shouted, clearly half drunk. Turning, Alma clenched her fists, at least until she saw the knife. There was no-one in the street, and now the man was standing in front of her.

"You're gonna go into that alley, and not make a sound. Am I clear," the man slurred, holding the knife close to her neck. With no other choice, Alma slowly backed into the alley, the knife close to her throat.

"Now, we get to have a little fun," the man grinned, taking another step.

"_That's as far as you go!" _a whispered warned, almost as though it was blowing in the wind. As the man ignored the warning, various junk was flung against each wall.

"_I warned you. Now for my fun,"_ the whisper laughed, some of the objects catching fire.

"What the () are you! Where are you!!" the man yelled, knocking Alma against the wall.

"I'm behind you," a voice whispered, the fiery objects being thrown around instantly ceasing. The man whirled round, met with blank silver eyes giving him an intense glare.

"To warn you again, I'll kill you if you dare touch her again. Am I clear? Or will I have to set you on fire first," Mark whispered, his silver glare close to glowing.

"How dare you threaten me punk! I'm gonna......!" the man yelled, flung back by an unseen force. As Mark stepped towards him, he pulled out a pair of fiery orange daggers.

"I'm not usually one for killing people, but if you do one more thing, I'll burn you from the inside," Mark growled, kicking the man hard before walking back to the unconscious Alma.

"Let's get you home," he whispered, picking her up and gently carrying her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you ask, here are the full names and 'con names of those you might not be able to guess (also to see what people think). Liam Hall-Long Haul, Ramone Pager-Rampage, Max Masterson-Mixmaster, Blake Gion-Bludgeon, Craig Stevens-Starscream, Mike Thomas-Megatron, Sam Waverly-Soundwave.**

"Where the heck is he? He should be home by now," growled Ben Rusher, a teen with deeply tanned skin, dark red eyes and spiked sandy brown hair, black T-shirt under a sandy coloured jacket, sandy coloured skinny jeans and black converse. He dropped himself into an arm chair, the cybernetic claw on his back folding up.

"Cool it Ben. Mark should be home soon," sighed Scott Abrams, his short mud brown hair was cut like a marine, while he too had dark red eyes. On his left arm were two large blades while a small gatling gun resided on his right arm. He wore a forest-camo combat jacket and trousers with large black boots.

"We can hope. If he's flirting with someone, all I can say is the lucky fragger," Barry Cade muttered, his spiky black hair barely neater than Ben's, his dark red eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a white shirt, black jacket and trousers and grey sneakers. He sighed as his hands changed into wicked metal claws.

"You really are grouchy today Cade," Brad Pavelow said, his long dark blue hair glinting in the light. He too had dark red eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a light grey T-shirt underneath, along with blue jeans and grey trainers. His massive helicopter like blades ran down his back like a cape.

"You don't think that Aristide women found out about him and captured him, do you?" asked the youngest boy there, his messy black hair falling over his red eyes. He was wearing a light grey jacket and jeans as well as black sneakers. His name was Simon Waysworth.

"Cool it. Liam, Ramone and Max said that Aristide doesn't seem to know he exists. Blake, Craig and Mike taught us how to defend ourselves if they discover him," Damon Terex sighed, his red hair gelled back while his bright orange eyes looking at everyone in the room. He was wearing a dark red shirt, white jeans and black shoes.

"I am seriously going to rip him a new one if he keeps us waiting any fraggin longer," Ben growled just as the door opened, Mark walking in.

"Took ya long enough to get home. Who was the lucky lady?" Barry asked, red eyes glinting mischievously.

"The lady lucky enough to have me save them was Alma Wade, now shut up Cade," Mark said, silver eyes as blank as always.

"So, is the school safe enough for us to enrol? Or will you, Simon, Damon and Cade be the only one's joining?" Brad asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Safe enough for the four of us, but Ben would just pummel everyone there," Mark shrugged, ignoring the look the sandy haired teen was sending him.

"Alright, mind telling us about Miss Wade. What's she like?" Simon asked, sitting next to Damon.

"Shall we say a lot like me and leave it at that? I have homework," Mark said, heading into his room.

* * *

Alma awoke with a start to find herself on her bed. She remembered the attack, then some whispering in the wind. She knew her dad wouldn't be home, so she got up to do her homework. Looking to her dresser, she saw a note.

"_Found you knocked out in the alley. Helped get you home. My cell number if you need me. Mark,"_ was what it read, followed by his number. Shrugging it off as a big coincidence, she sat down at her desk and got to work.

* * *

After an hour, she had finished and was just heading downstairs for something to eat when she heard a smash. Looking downstairs, she saw a brick lying on the floor, glass shards around it. Racing back upstairs, she grabbed her cell and, not knowing why, called Mark's number.

"_Mark here" _came the monotonous answer.

"Mark, someone's trying to break into my house! I'm in my room and I don't know what to do!" Alma gasped, panic overcoming her.

"_Stay in your room and hide. Ben and I'll be there as soon as possible!" _Mark rushed before hanging up. Following his instructions, Alma dived under her bed, keeping her eyes on the door. Hearing footsteps, she covered her mouth to avoid whimpering in panic.

"That girl's here somewhere! Try that room!" came the yelled order, her door slammed open as a large man stepped in. She watched him move towards the bed, slowly crouching lower until, inevitably, he saw her.

"Boss, I've found her!" he shouted, drawing a gun. "Come out of there before I shoot you," he said, gun aimed at her head. As she crawled out, she heard helicopter blades spinning, thinking nothing of it, until Mark crashed through her window, daggers in hand.

"Step away from her, or burn in the Pits," Mark threatened, his normally blank stare now an angry glare. Before the guy could bring his gun round to shoot, Mark thrust his arms forward, slamming an invisible force into the man.

"I know this is sudden, but I promise I'll explain everything," Mark said, his glare softening instantly once he looked at Alma. Before she could say anything, she heard a thud in the hallway, looking to see a sandy haired teen with a massive claw on his back, swinging it at his attackers.

"It's a really long story, but you have to trust me," Mark said, his eyes now pleading with hers. When she nodded, Mark grabbed her hand and ran out of the room, the two of them barely dodging the limp bodies of Ben's assailants.

"I think that's all of them, and they certainly won't be getting up anytime soon," Ben said, joining them as they ran outside. As they ran, helicopter blades sounded as Brad flew overhead, his chopper blades keeping him airborne.

* * *

Back at the apartment shared by Mark and the others, Alma sat holding a cup of tea, looking around the room distantly.

"As you can see, we all have something different from average people. And Mark is by far the most strange, gifted with psychic abilities," came the almost monotonous voice of Sam Waverly, a man with spiked back dark blue hair and red tinted visor sunglasses covering his dark red eyes. From what could be seen, he was wearing a light grey shirt. Beside him was a little black cat with bright purple eyes.

"Is that how he knew about me in that alley?" Alma asked, her voice a low whisper.

"Yes, he picked up on your panicked thoughts due to his albeit short interaction with you. He would have probably revealed things to you then, but you were unconscious," Sam stated, his eyes almost as blank as Mark's through his glasses.

"So if you're ever in trouble, he'll come a' running. And, I won't mind helping him," Barry said, giving Alma a rather flirtatious wink before heading into his room. Alma almost laughed while Brad, the only other person in the room, rolled his eyes.

"If those men were after you, then it would be unwise for you to stay at home alone until your father returns. I'll have Ramone tell him the situation, then ask Mike and Craig to ask around about them," Sam said flatly before the monitor went blank.

"He's direct and to the point, but sometimes a fun guy. I'll ask Simon to run you home to get some stuff with Damon," Brad said, cocking his head at Alma's silence. "Hey, it'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to you," he added, seeing tears streak down the girl's face.

"Why are you being so nice to me when you hardly know me. I'm just some freaky girl who hardly sees her father," Alma sobbed, looking up quickly when Brad sat down beside her, arms around her.

"You're not freaky. You're an individual, and people can't usually stand someone who breaks the mould. And Mark actually feels like he has someone he can connect to, so don't think for a second none of us care," Brad whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"But what if people treat you badly because your friends with me? What if they try to hurt you?" Alma sobbed, her tears wetting Brad's shirt.

"Mark said he would protect you, and if anyone hurts you, I'll personally see to it they don't get up again too quick. Barry will too, and he'll see to it you aren't alone, as will I," Brad whispered, lifting her chin so she'd look him in the eye.

"Just smile. Things will get better, and you won't have to go through the bad things alone. Even in your nightmares. Mark has them too, and every time he does, he sees you. He fights for you, no matter what. And if I ever have those nightmares, I'll kick the aft of anyone who tries to touch you," Brad said, letting Alma slowly fall asleep in his arms.

"_Anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on. Well you can count on me to hold you till your healing is done. And every time you fall apart, you can hide here in my arms, and you can count on me to hold you till the feeling is gone," _Brad sang, whispering the song gently into her ear.

**Song lyrics are from Count On Me by Default.**


End file.
